invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephalian
Mephalian '''is a Crown Prince of Hell and a loyal servant to Valkorel following their first bargain made centuries ago. He is an Archdemon, a higher species of demons who make up the commanders of the underworld and who are more skilled in combat in addition to being far harder to kill. Biography Mephalian was born in the Desan Pits of the underworld, notorious for producing demons of brutish strength and command over the natural fires of the landscape around. Mephalian quickly became an adept compared to his peers, being quick to master combat and skills in pyromancy. Over the centuries Mephalian had been summoned by many warlocks and sorcerers of the universe, but none proved capable of managing his strength. Until one day, he was drawn to a being calling out into the underworld, demanding their strongest warrior in exchange for conquest. Mephalian chose to investigate this challenge and was greeted by Valkorel, who was seeking vengeance for his universe and sought a commander to aid in his revenge. Mephalian struck a deal with Valkorel, if he could prove to the demon his strength and worthiness for Mephalian's power he would bow to Valkorel and serve. The task set out for Valkorel was impossible, to retrieve '''Sulmora, known by its popular name the Quindent of Cinders. '''The only issue was that the weapon was held deep within the vaults of Culterra, a world of magic and sorcery. Raiding it would be suicide. For all except Valkorel. Storming the capital of Culterra, Valkorel engaged with many sorcerers and sages, with each one felled, they would join his ranks as a warlock. Falling victim to his enthralment. Within 2 days Sulmora was returned to Mephalian and true to his word he made a life pact to Valkorel, and ever since the two have worked together closely, biding their time awaiting Valkorel's eventually revenge towards Exarch. Powers and Abilities Mephalian being an Archdemon and Crown Prince possess many natural abilities and resistances due to his physiology. * '''Fire Manipulation: Being born in the Desan Pits, Mephalian can manipulate all forms of fire and fire based compounds like lava or magma. * Demonic Physiology: '''As an Archdemon Mephalian possesses '''superhuman strength and durability. ** Fire Immunity: Being surrounded by fire naturally, it has little effect on demons and Mephalian has developed a great resistance to it. * Magic Manipulation * Hellgate Creation: '''Transporting himself and other demons from the Underworld, Mephalian can create large portals known as Hellgates to his home dimension. Equipment * '''Sulmora, The Quindent of Cinders: Retrieved by Valkorel from Culterra, Sulmora is one of the deadliest weapons forged by the Demons. Sulmora is permanently alight with Demonic Flame, which can only be dispelled with holy magic or other powerful artefacts. These flames can be discharged from the weapon as projectiles or into the ground to burn an entire area. The flames also aid the weapon's striking power and result in staggering concussive blows to foes when attacking in melee. Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters